Not as Innocent as He Seems
by MagnumSam
Summary: When Butters and Kenny head over to Butters' house to work on a project, Kenny finds something that Butters tried to keep hidden, but him finding that thing leads them to having some fun. BOY X BOY. RATED M FOR A REASON! Complete.


**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own South Park.**

 **Warning: This is a BOY x BOY sex story.**

 **A/N: My third re-uploaded lemon and the first Bunny! I hope you all like it! ;)**

 **Here it is:**

 **Not as Innocent as He Seems**

"Hey, Butters. Can I come over after school? We should get started on our project." Kenny asks me at lunch, and I smile.

"Sure thing, Kenny. I already have an idea on what we should do." I say to him, and he smiles as well.

We finish our lunch and go to our next classes. Kenny is in my sixth period, so we walk to my house together. My parents have work, so luckily they won't be home. We walk to my house in silence. He actually has never been to my house before. In fact, nobody has. I wish people would ask to come over or to hang out. I'm always so lonely.

We get to my house and I unlock the door. They key won't go in the lock, and I struggle.

"Can I try?" Kenny asks, and I step aside. He pushes the key, and it goes in smoothly.

"My key gets stuck too. I know how to fix it though." He says, and I open the door.

We walk up the stairs and go to my room. As we walk, he looks around my house. My house isn't the best, but I feel kind of bad because he doesn't have much money. We get to my room, and I apply a little bit of force to my door because it sticks. He sits down on my bed and takes out the assignment sheet.

"I like your house." He says to me and smiles. His teeth are surprisingly really nice, white, and straight on the count of him being less fortunate. My teeth are crooked. That's why I don't show my teeth when I smile. My teeth are also the reason I don't talk much. I talk when people directly talk to me.

"Thanks." I smile back, but not showing my teeth. I also open my backpack. I realize I left all my stuff in my locker. I don't have any homework today; but Kenny and I have a project due in a little less than three weeks.

"Gee, Kenny. I'm so sorry. I left all of my crap in my locker. I don't have homework in any of my classes, so I just left everything in my locker. I wasn't thinking. Now you're going to be mad because I wasted your time. You could be having fun instead of being here with me. I'm sorry. I meant to be prepared; I have this awesome idea for our project and-"

"Whoa, calm down Butters. It's okay. I'm not mad. And you didn't waste my time. We could have fun here, if that's alright with you. We could hang out, just the two of us. We could get to know each other better anyway. Besides, we have over two weeks to do the project. We can do it tomorrow. So, can I stay so we can hang out?" He says calmly, and I relax.

He wants to hang out. He wants to hang out with me. Maybe I shouldn't. He'll get bored by me like everyone else does. He won't ever want to hang out with me again. He'll probably make me do the project alone like people did in the past. But, I don't know. I want him to be here. I want to hang out with him. It could be his perfect smile. It could be his kindness. Or it could be the simple fact that he's giving me a chance. I don't know what it is, but I want him to be here with me.

"Sure we can. I can make us some snacks. I can set up a game or movie. Or, we could do something else. Whatever you want." I say, surprised I didn't stutter.

"Can I help with the snacks?" He asks, and smiles that perfect smile again. That smile just makes me happy.

"No, don't. You're the guest. I'll do it." I say, not wanting him to feel like he has to prove something.

"That's thoughtful. But, I want to help. I like to cook. I'm going to tell you a secret. I want to be a chef. I think I could help." He says and smiles again. Golly, he needs to stop with those smiles. They're doing something.

"If you want to then, sure. Thanks for trusting me with that secret. Nobody trusts me with anything. We're going to be making S'mores." I say, and he frowns slightly and follows me down the stairs. "I saw you frowning. Do you not want S'mores?" I ask when we reach the kitchen.

"I love S'mores. I just don't like what you said. You said that nobody trusts you. That's not true. I do." He says and comes over to give me a hug. I gladly return it. I love hugs; I just rarely get them.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I ask when we end the hug. He frowns again, and then smiles.

"Because you're a good person. You're my friend. You're probably the only person who treats me like I'm worth something. Cartman hates my guts. Stan and Kyle are nice, but they don't really include me with them. They only spend time with each other. But I can't blame those two. They're basically a couple. I can't be mad at them for that. They're good guys. But, I digress." He says, and smiles at me again.

The way he smiles is doing something to me. The way his lips move are so…appetizing.

"Aww, thanks Kenny. You definitely have something to live for, like being a chef. How about we test your skills with the S'mores? We each make one. And then have the other test it?" I suggest, wanting to test his skills.

"Okay!" He says, and we wash our hands. I get out the marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers.

We finish in a few minutes. His looks amazing. The presentation is beautiful. I don't know how he did it, but he made it look like it came from a restaurant. I look at mine, and it sucks. It is barely holding together.

I take a bite out of his, and it's nice. The marshmallow and chocolate melted together and taste amazing mixed. Then compare it with a bite out of mine. My marshmallows are burnt, and the chocolate isn't melted.

"And the winner is…Chef Kenny." I say and hold up his arm as if he just won a wrestling match.

We laugh and clean up the kitchen. We didn't make too much of a mess, but it still needed to be clean. We head up to my room and I start setting up a game. We decide on _Call of Duty_ for my Xbox.

"You have skills. The presentation was nice, the marshmallow was so smooth, and the chocolate was melted perfectly. It's a simple dish, but you did it perfectly. You will make a great chef." I say, and he blushes.

"Thank you, Butters. That really means a lot." He blushes again. I finish setting up the game when I suddenly need to pee.

"Kenny, I'll be right back. I really have to pee." I say and I run to the bathroom.

 **Kenny's P.O.V.**

"Hmm. Butters has a really nice house. He's treating me like he cares. But I wonder. What does he have in these drawers? I'm a curious guy. I want to check, but I shouldn't. Maybe just a peak." I say to myself, and I get up off the bed. I go over to a semi-blocked drawer. I open it and it's empty. Wait, I see something beige-ish.

I reach in, and I feel something rubber-y. I pull it out, and I just about scream with what I see. It's a beige dildo. From first glance, it's about six inches.

This one looks like the one I have at home for myself, except this color is a bit more lighter than mine. He must use his often. The brand is…written?...on it. Well, not written. But it's engraved in the rubber-y material. He must use it a lot for the color to be wearing off.

Six inches isn't too big. I happen to have only six inches as well. I can take it all. I wonder if he can. Probably, because only the ballsack has the original color. The rest is wearing off.

I start to imagine Butters using this on himself. God, what an image. I get hard immediately. I'm bi. Everyone knows this. What people don't know is that I'm a virgin. People try to get me to have sex with them, but I decline. I'm actually still a virgin. Well, not a _virgin_ virgin. My ass has been fucked many times by my dildo. I also have a pocket pussy I use to jack off with. I just haven't had sex with another person. So, I am a virgin.

I can just imagine Butters fucking himself with this dildo with one hand and jacking off with the other. His face all red, his eyes closed, his mouth closed stifling a moan. His cock all red from his constant stroking, his ass swallowing the dildo while it hits his prostrate with every movement. I love that image.

 **Butters' P.O.V.**

That was a good piss. It lasted like three minutes. I washed my hands with some sweet smelling anti-bacterial soap, and I head back to my room. I hope Kenny isn't too bored waiting for me. I bet he wants to play our game.

I walk into my room and see Kenny holding my…oh my god. Oh. My. Fucking. God.

"Butters! I'm sorry! I got curious about what you had and I found it! I'm sorry. Please don't be mad!" He panics and gets tears in his eyes.

The truth is, I'm not mad. I'm extremely embarrassed, yes, but I'm not mad. I understand his curiosity.

"Kenny, I'm not mad." I say, and he looks surprised.

"You're not ‽" He asks, somewhat smiling.

"Why would I be me mad? Yeah, you were looking through my stuff. But I understand your curiosity. I can't be mad that I didn't hide it well enough. But now you know. That I'm the boy who likes getting fucked up the ass by a thick dildo. Make fun of me now." I say, looking at his crotch we seems to be getting larger.

"I'm not going to make fun of you. You know I'm bi. I actually have one of these at home for myself. I also have a pocket pussy. I have these things because I'm a virgin. You're the only person who actually knows the truth. I am a virgin." He says to me, and that confession makes me very happy for some reason. Actually, it makes me hard.

"Really? That's good that you're still a virgin. I'm surprised that you have two types of sex toys. I want one of the other one you have, but… _it's_ …too sensitive. God, I can't believe I'm talking to you about masturbation."

"Why not? Masturbation is expected in teenagers. I'm also pretty sensitive up front, and that's what makes it awesome. I like it up the back end too. You do as well. There's nothing wrong with that. You're just not nearly as innocent as you look." He says to me.

"Kenny, this may be inappropriate. But, since you smiled at me the first time today, I started getting a crush on you. And right now, I'm really hard. And it seems you're hard too. Do you think maybe we can have some fun?" I ask flat out, needing relief. I haven't jacked off or used my toy in two weeks. I'm hard and horny.

"Yes. I'm hard too. I loved the image in my head if you using that on yourself. Do you want the real thing? I've always had a little bit of a crush on you. I wouldn't mind losing my virginity to you." He asks, and I smile so much and I just jump on him and kiss him.

I introduce tongue immediately, and it's sloppy. Our spit is mixing so much, and we love it. We strip naked immediately, and I get on my knees. I waste no time in sucking his dick. I practiced giving blowjobs on my dildo enough times to know how to do it. I use my tongue, and I slither it under his cock. I suck on his head, and I bob on all seven inches of his cock.

I pull off. I look at it. It's glistening with my spit, and I go back for more, this time putting in all effort for a professional blowjob.

I jack it a bit, and I suck off the precum from the tip of his dick. I lick the head and swirl my tongue around it. I go under his balls and lick from the bottom of them up to the tip of the dick. I lick all around the cock, and I stroke my own. I put the head in my mouth and start slowly going down. I take all of it in my mouth, and I purposefully choke. I pull off, and there are tears in my eyes. I smile and go down and lick at his balls. Suddenly he pulls me up.

"It's my turn." Kenny says and goes down on his knees. He does what I do, except better. Everything he does feels amazing. The way he strokes my balls while sucking me off is magical. The way he's moving his finger over my hole is electrical.

"Do you want to top or bottom?" He asks, and I'm surprised he doesn't automatically be the top.

"I'm the bottom." I say and try to give him my sexiest grin.

"Alright." He grins and pulls me in for a kiss. I let him dominate me. I don't move; I just let him do whatever he wants.

"Suck me." He says and slaps his cock on my face. I love it. I suck him so sloppily that his cock is very lubed up. He flips me and rubs his cock over my hole to get it lubed. He fingers it slightly to open me up a bit. He slides his cock in.

"Yeah, Butters. Your spit is acting as butter. Ha, Butters' butter!" I chuckle at that. "My cock is going into your ass. Get ready for a great pounding. You'll love it. You'll love it way more than that dildo. Oh yeah, take it!" He shouts and slides his cock into my ass in one swift movement.

"Yeah, Kenny. Give it to me good. Fuck me!" I shout and he thrusts in and out of my ass quickly. I stroke my cock as he fucks me.

"God, Butters. You're so tight. I'm gonna cum!" He shouts and shots his load in me a few thrusts later. I cum soon after, and it hits me in the face. He pulls out and kisses me so hard that I almost cum a second time. He stops kissing me and grabs my shirt and starts cleaning off the cum from my face and my chest. He then wipes off his hand.

"Hey, that's my shirt!" I whine and he smiles at me.

"You get to stay here, I don't. I need a clean shirt." He says and throws my shirt wherever in the room.

"Well, you should probably take a shower. My dad should be home in about an hour." I say, and he laughs.

"I'll take one at home. I just want to spend some more time with you." He says and pulls me into a hug.

"So, are we boyfriends now?" I just blurt out and he chuckles.

"Yes, if you want to be." He says and kisses me.

"Good." I kiss him again. We smile at each other and start playing the game I set up before we had sex.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: Did you enjoy that? ;) I hope you review! :D**


End file.
